Somewhere Only We Know
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Blaine and Kurt head to Prom, but while the night is almost perfect, Kurt is soon reminded that there is no such thing.   Changed the rating, for later chapters :
1. Prom Night

"Doesn't the boyfriend usually pick out the boutineer... wait." Blaine thought about that a moment as Kurt pinned the flower to his suit. "It's better then anything I would have picked out anyways," he smiled.

Kurt smiled back, stepping away to make sure it was straight on his boyfriends coat. "I was going to go with a tiger lily for us both, but I figured bird of paradise would go better with our complexion." Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared up into Blaine's eyes. He looked a bit paler then usual and the Warbler knew why.

Closing the gap between them, Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt and gave his arms a squeeze. "It's going to be awesome. Karofsky came around and apologized. You said things were better at McKinnley, right? This is your prom just as much as it is theirs. So let's go have a good time." Maybe Karofsky wasn't on his case anymore, but who knew how the rest of his friends were taking this change.

Kurt sighed, fixing Blaine's hair, before he leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're right. We're going to be the best dressed there, the DJ is suppose to be the best McKinnley has ever had and I've needed a good dance. Besides, I've got the best looking date there. You're right. Things have been calm and nice. Tonights going to be perfect." Kurt heard Carol call from upstairs. The limo had to be there. "You ready for a million pictures?"

Blaine pulled his pink sunglasses out of his jacket, slidding them on. "I was born ready."

Kurt laughed as he put his own shades on, looping his arm in Blaine's to head downstairs. He was right. Tonight was Prom. Fabulous dresses and suits, dancing till your legs burned and then the holy grail of the whole night. Crowning the King and Queen. Quinn and Finn were shoe-ins for the title. Hell, he planned on voting for them. Not like he had anyone else to vote for.

Tonight was Prom, and Kurt could care less about anything else. He had Blaine, who was posing adorably. Everything already was perfect.

-

Once they'd arrived to the Prom, Quinn quickly dragged Finn away to vote while Kurt and Blaine saught out Mercedes and Rachel. The girls had chosen each other as their dates with the promise of a few dances from the best looking boys there.

"Did you vote yet?" Mercedes asked, looping her arm around Kurt's to lead him back to the tables. "I voted for you."

"For me? Don't let Quinn know you wasted a vote. She'll have a kitten," Kurt said getting into line.

"Oh she's not the only one. The whole Glee club voted for you. If anything, you'll make prom court if you get enough votes," Rachel said, glaring as Quinn and Finn entered the photo area for their picture.

"Okay so 10 people voted for me. We're in a class of over 300 people, half of which probably don't even know my name. Thank you both, but you wasted your votes." Kurt shrugged as he got to the table to make his vote. Blaine shook his head at the girls as they made their way off in to dance. Really, what were they thinking? A school full of people that hated him for being gay, making him their Prom King? Please. Still, a few votes for him, would rock the boat a little, without stealing it away from his brother. Kurt signed his name and Quinns on the ballet and passed it in, before he turned and took Blaine's hand.

"You all right?" Blaine asked him, looking into the room. "Looks like a hell of a party."

"I'm fine. Let's show some girls how to get down. All I see are a bunch of strippers in the making and awkward football players." Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine along, ignoring the looks of Karofsky's former gang.

"When are they going to annouce it?" Quinn asked, sitting down after a round of dancing. "It's getting close to the end of the night! I'm freaking out worse then when I went into labor!"

"It's gonna be all right Quinn. I mean, you said it yourself. We're on top again. Chances are good you're gonna get it," Finn said. He'd long since stripped himself of most of his tux. His boe tie was the only extra article that remained. His eyes scanned the dance floor, catching site of Blaine and Kurt dancing in a small mosh pit of Glee members.

"It's good to have Kurt back here," Finn said moving closer to Quinn.

"Uh huh, yeah... you don't think Santana will get more votes do you? I've been passing out cookies for weeks now. If I had to frost one more sugar cookie I think I might have gotten carpal tunnel." Finn just smiled, looking back out to the dance floor as the song stopped, Blaine and Kurt coming by with Mercedes and Rachel. Rachel looked amazing tonight. As nice as it was to be there with Quinn on the cusp of being crowned Prom King, something dwelled on his conscience.

He should have been there with Rachel.

"..right Finn?" Finn snapped back looking up at Rachel. "I was saying, they should have let us get up there and sing something! While their selection is rather-"

"Rachel, let it go. We both know if you and I got up there with any kind of duet other then "Love The Way You Lie", we'd get slushied right off the stage. And I'm sorry, I just can't rap." Kurt, tried to bring a little more volume to his bangs as he looked up towards the stage. "Looks like they're gearing up to make the annoucement. I'm just going to congradulate you both now, since I'm sure once they call your names, getting near you will be next to impossible."

"Yeah, congrats Quinn, Finn. Kurt's been telling me about your quest for the crown. He's been keeping track of this about as closely as he's been keeping track of Kate Middleton might be wearing to her wedding. I think he's narrowed it down to Vera Wang and St. Pucchi." Blaine grinned, knowing Kurt's attention was on the stage now too. Stepping behind his chair and leaned down to whisper in the other boy's ear.

"You want that crown, don't you?" he whispered, looking in the same direction of Kurt.

"I have several from when I was little," Kurt whispered back, looking up at Blaine who was standing over him. "But it would be a nice thought."

"Well, you're my prince. And if you like, when we get out of here, we can stop at Burger King for a shake and paper crown." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead quickly standing up straight. Kurt blushed, a soft smile spreading across his lips. How did Blaine always know just what to say?

"All right McKinnley High! I've got your Prom Court votes right here!" Principal Figgins held the envelope up and the room lost it, crowding the stage. Quinn lept from her chair, pulling Finn along with her. Figgin's started naming off court members one by one as Kurt got up from the chair.

"We can go now, if you want. Party is almost over and you promised me a shake and a paper crown I can bejewel later on." Kurt gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek. She protested him leaving, but there wasn't much of a point. Prom King and Queen would get crowned, they'd have their dance. Blaine gave her a quick kiss as well before he started to follow Kurt out the door.

"Prom Prince, Finn Hudson!" The room broke out into loud applause as Finn, who looked a bit confused went up to get his runner-up crown. Quinn looked beside herself. Was she going to get princess? It was still court, but who was going to be King?

Kurt stopped when he heard Finn's name come for the Prince, rather then the King. Blaine stopped with him. "That's weird. I thought you said he was a shoe in."

"He was." Then if Finn didn't get it, who did?

Another girl was named for Princess and she joined the few other girls on the stage. "And now, your Prom Queen... Quinn Fabray!" Half the room looked like they'd expected it, while several people clapped just to be polite. Quinn was overwhelmed with relief and joy as she made her way up to the stage to get her crown and flowers.

"And the McKinnely High Junior Class Prom King is..." Principal Figgins looked down his list, the whole room hushed in anticipation. "Kurt Hummel!"

For the first time the whole night the room was silent. The spotlight moved around the room until it landed on Kurt by the door with Blaine. He was frozen. A room full of hundreds of people were all staring at him, waiting for something. Maybe for him to remember how to breathe?

"YES KURT!" Mercedes and Rachel's voices broke the tension and the room errupted into cheers. Kurt was still grounded in his spot, until a gentle arm wrapped around him, starting to lead him across the gym floor. The crowd broke apart as they walked through, getting the slender, well dressed boy up onto the stage.

"Courage," Blaine whispered to him, before letting him go to get his crown.

Kurt made it up and the crown and sash were placed on him. Standing beside Quinn, he smiled out to the crowd, before looking over to her. "Sorry, I don't know how this happened. Sure this messes up all of your plans."

Quinn watched Kurt, her eyes then moving to Blaine standing off in the wings. This wasn't right. It wasn't how she wanted this night to go. Sure she got her crown, but she'd missed the point all along. It wasn't about being the most popular. Okay; maybe it was. But it was about being crowned with the person that meant the most to you. Finn was in court, standing right on the other side of her, but who did Kurt have up here? She could always steal Finn's from him later. Stepping away from Kurt she walked across the stage to the stairs, waving Blaine to come up.

At first, Blaine shook his head. This wasn't his school or his moment to shine. Kurt looked horrified to be up there, which was weird. Maybe it wasn't though. He'd said it before. School full of people that could care less about him a few months ago was now cheering his name. The shock was a bit much. Quinn waved him up again and this time he followed through, coming up on stage.

"I got the title, but Kurt needs someone worthy of being his, well, King." Taking the crown off her head, Quinn stood on her tip toes to place it in his sleek, dark hair. "Go." Blaine did as he was told, walking beside Kurt and took his hand. The cheers died down again as Kurt's attention flipped to Blaine beside him in Quinn's crown. She moved to stand beside Finn, snatching the one off his head to wear, smiling up at him and then to Kurt.

"I believe, we're suppose to have a dance," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt fondly. Moving to the edge of the stage, Blaine jumped down holding his arms up for Kurt to jump down to him. The people around the stage moved to give them some room, the lighting changing for the last song of the night. Kurt walked to the end of the stage placing his hands on Blaine's shoulder's as the other eased him down to the floor.

Everyone spread out, leaving room for the two to take the center of the dance floor as the music started up._ Somewhere Only We Know_ started playing as everyone coupled up. Blained wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in close, his smile bright as ever. Kurt closed his eyes, resting his head against Blaine's as the man he loved started to sing along.

Perfect. This night was perfect. Kurt opened his eyes, watching Mercedes and Rachel dance by, beside themselves for him. He smiled at them, still in disbelief of this moment. His father and Carol were never going to believe this. He barely did.

The song started to wind down and Kurt realized Blaine wasn't singing anymore. In fact, he was staring at Kurt with _that_ look. Slowly, his hand moved to wrap around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Sure, all the attention in the room was on them now. Let them stare. This was his moment and they were the ones that voted for it. Breaking away from the kiss, Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him out of the gym. It was getting awful warm in there and he needed some fresh air.

"You all right?" Blaine asked as they got outside. Kurt laughed, turning back to Blaine, the smile on his face never wavering. "I'll take that as a definate yes. Congradulations Prom King. Looks like things really have changed here-"

"I love you." Kurt interrupted Blaine, obviously catching him off guard. "I do. And it's okay if you don't- I mean I know you care about me a lot, but if you're not there yet-" Blaine was the one to interrupt now, lips crashing against Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel," he said pulling back, shaking his head. "I-"

"Well look what we have here," came Azimio, breaking the moment. "Couple of homo's shaking things up at Prom." Kurt froze, seeing the other gorillas behind him. "Think people in this school lost their damn minds voting for you."

"We need to go," Kurt hissed, pulling on Blaine's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere. You may have turned Karofsky all feminine on us, but we'd thought we teach you a lesson for that."

"They're drunk," Blaine said, keeping Kurt behind him. "And they don't know a damn thing, do they? Come on, we'll leave and you guys can go back to your singles night." Blaine turned around and there was one of Azimio's friends right behind Kurt fist raised. Blaine shoved Kurt down quickly, taking the blow to the side. Blaine crashed beside him hissing at the pain that was radiating through his body.

"You better stay down gay boy," he heard Azimio say, closing in. He had something in his hand. A bat? Car jack? It was hard to tell, but he saw him raise it and he knew he was swinging at Kurt. Blaine was up, shoving the boy back, turning to Kurt.

"RUN-!" he yelled, but it cut off. His head whipped to the side and he hit the pavement, unmoving. The parking lot was deadly silent, only the echo of the object connecting with Blaine's head remained.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was barely audiable. No answer. Kurt slowly crawled over to his boyfriend, resting his hand on his shoulder. The side of his face was already purple, blood trickling from his ear. The other boys didn't move, surprised with themselves, perhaps, that they'd actually gone through with their actions. Maybe they were pissed that Blaine had gotten in the way of them hurting Kurt instead. "BLAINE?" Kurt's cry was desperate and strained, panic settling in fast.

Digging into his pockets, he found his cellphone, dialing 9-1-1. Kurt heard the doors to the gym open, people coming out since the Prom was over. The gang knew they'd be seen and took off through the parking lot. The operator picked up on the other end, but Kurt was in shock. He knew Blaine needed help, but he couldn't get his voice to work.

Suddenly, Rachel was at his side, taking the phone from him, talking to the operator for him. "Yes, our friend is hurt... I don't know, he was hit in the head, we just found him... McKinnley High School. Please hurry!" Rachel put the phone down, looking at Kurt for some kind of an explaination, but she wasn't getting anything.

Tonight, was suppose to be perfect. It was. Maybe that's why it all started to crumble down.

To Be Continued...


	2. Hospital Stay

"Name is Blaine Anderson, age 17. Found on the scene unresponsive. Massive blow to the head and ribcage. He seizured up twice on the ride here..." The EMT's rushed Blaine into the emergancy room. There had been so much blood, watching him seizure had almost been as bad as watching him get hit. While they rushed down the halls of the hospital, Kurt had been left behind in the ambulance.

There was blood, everywhere. His hands, his tux, his Prom sash, his lips. Kurt's eyes were bright red from crying, but he didn't know if he could anymore. His whole body was numb, but the memories were crystal clear. All of it had happened. Their perfect dance, the school, cheering for him and then Blaine saved him. This wasn't how the night was suppose to end.

He told Blaine he loved him. He thought for just a moment, he'd hear it back. They would kiss, go to Burger King anyways for celebration shakes and then Blaine would spend the night, because his father said it was okay. Brunch the next morning while they told their parents about their amazing night-

This wasn't how he'd pictured it at all...

Kurt inhaled sharply and looked up from his lap, licking some of the blood from his lips. Courage. He had to be strong for Blaine because he knew, he was going to be all right. He had to be all right.

"Mr. Hummel, can we have a word." The police were standing outside the open ambulance doors.

"Can this wait?" Kurt's eyes returned to his hands and clothes, wishing he could just make it all disappear.

"I'm sorry son, it can't. Not if you want these people to be caught for what they did-"

"What? So you can arrest them and then their Mommy's and Daddy's bail them out? So they can go to court and get a slap on the wrist because they were just messing around? No one cares about hate crimes! Especially when the victum lives. That's what matters, isn't it? If he lives of dies. At least if they did him in they could be charged with murder. Tell me, what's the worst they'd get? Licking toilets clean for 60 days?" Kurt stood up, jumping down out of the ambulance. "If this hick little town, maybe 30. I know every single one of them," Kurt said holding his hand out for a piece of paper.

The officer, gave him his pad and Kurt wrote down all their names, passing it back to them. "You want my statement. It was my prom night. It was the best night of my life and peoples prejudice ruined it. All I did was kiss my boyfriend and try to just have a normal relationship. And then these bastards come in trying to hurt me and he stepped in the way and took all of it for me. MY BOYFRIEND just got beat up for protecting the person he... he loves." At least Kurt could only hope and assume he did. "You want my statement? It was my night and now I'm going to sit in a waiting room and hope to God he pulls through."

"Kurt..." Mercedes appeared around the door of the ambulance, obviously worried for her best friend. She'd seen Blaine before the brought him in, but she couldn't get around the crowd to him.

"Am I done?" Kurt asked, rather short with the cops. The nodded, telling him they might need more information later, but Kurt walked away towards the hopistal doors.

"Kurt, stop," Mercedes said, taking his arm and pulled him into a girls room. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She locked the door behind them, grabbing a few paper towels and wet them, taking his hands to wash them off. "We need to get you cleaned up-"

"I'm fine, Mercedes," Kurt said, pulling his hands away. He pulled the sash off and stuffed it into the trash, walking over to the sink to scrub his hands raw. The blood wasn't coming off that easily and the aggrevation of it started to show in his face. "You'd think a hospital would have stronger soap to get all of this off," he cursed, slamming the water off. He took the papertowels from his friend, drying his hands off as best he could, before he looked up at her. She looked like she wanted to hug him but he held his hand up.

"Don't. I don't- This is my fault-"

"No it's not, Kurt."

"I asked Blaine to Prom. I was the one that pushed for it, because I thought, 'why should I care what everyone else thinks?' Did I forget I wasn't at Dalton anymore? Just because Karofsky changed his tune and apologized? I brought Blaine into this hostel environment and look what happened?" Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes again. "It was suppose to be me. Why did he get in the way? WHY?" Kurt leaned against the wall, silent for several minutes. All Mercedes could do was stand there and watch as her best friend struggled with his emotions.

"Kurt, hear me out. Blaine cares about you a whole lot and if that had been you, I'd be talking him down right now. You didn't make the kids at our school ignorant. They chose to be that way and for a few minutes tonight, no one cared if you were gay. All they saw, was their Prom King having his dance, getting his moment. This is not your fault, because the people that did this are scared and sick and you're only one person. You can't be responsible for their amount of stupid." She closed the gap, tilting his chin up to look at her.

"You're the strongest person I know, Kurt. You've had a lot of crap thrown at you and you've come out smelling Downey fresh. Now it's time to be there for Blaine and rub off on him a little. We're all behind you."

Kurt stared at Mercedes as she spoke before he finally hugged her, kissing the side of her head. He nodded, stepping back to make sure he didn't get blood on her dress. "It's fine. Let's get the blood off your face, before people think you really are a vampire." She wet another paper towel, cleaning his face up a little better then he had. "You ready to go out there?" It took a moment to get a response, but Kurt nodded, taking her hand.

The two of them stepped out of the bathroom walking down the bright hallway. The ER waiting room was just down at the end. The whole Glee Club was there, getting up when Kurt walked in the room, but he shook his head. He didn't want them to say anything, ask any questions and they seemed to get the hint. Slowly, he took a seat in one of the chairs, all of the girls gathering around him to hold his hands and comfort him, while the boys all paced the waiting room.

It felt like hours that they were alone in there, unmoving, not a word spoken to anyone else. The door to the room opened and everyone but Kurt looked to see who had come in.

A woman none of them recognized walked in, frantic. It was only when Kurt looked up that she spoke. "Oh my God, Kurt," she breathed. Kurt got up out of the chair and walked over to the woman, helping her to sit down.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, holding Blaine's mother's hand tightly.

"No, no no, Kurt this isn't your fault. Are you okay? Did they hurt you-"

"No, Blaine stopped them. He got in the way when they tried to." He'd wished more then anything that none of this had happened. "Did... did they tell you anything? They won't tell me-"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she said coming back around. The poor woman was out of it with worry. It didn't seem fair of him to ask her anything right now. "They said he had another seizure when they got him in the ER, but he's stable now. The relieved the pressure on his brain, but there is swelling. He won't wake up till that relieves itself and they won't know what extent the damage is, until he wakes up. Memory loss, disabilities..." Mrs. Anderson sobbed, covering her mouth.

Kurt felt like his chest was going to explode. What if he didn't remember anyone or anything? If he couldn't sing or do anything ever again? They wouldn't have a clue how bad it was until he opened his eyes. There was a chance, he wouldn't even know his name. Trying not to think so selfishly, Kurt snapped his attention back to comforting Blaine's mom.

"Where is Mr. Anderson?"

"Business trip. I called him and he's on the next flight out. Where are your parents?"

"I called Mom and Burt after it happened. They'd gone to dinner out of town. Sure they'll be here any minute." Finn spoke up, since he knew Kurt probably didn't have the answer to that question.

It was then a nurse walked in. "Mrs. Anderson, you can go in and see him now."

Her hand was still tight around Kurt's as she stood up, looking down at Kurt. "Come on," she said to him. Kurt was surprised she was letting him come. He could tell the nurse didn't seem to be a fan of some random person going in to see her patient. "This is my son's boyfriend and he has my permission to see him," she said. The nurse said nothing else, moving aside so they could follow her out of the room.

The walk to Blaine's room was anxiety inducing. It reminded him of when his father was here. If the people in his life would stop getting hurt or sick, he felt like he would have a few more years on his own. So many sick people around them, but Kurt's focus was on the door they were heading in now.

The lights were low in the room, IV and transfusions everywhere. And there was Blaine in the middle of it. The blood had been cleaned off him and his tux was long gone. His face was swollen, the eye on the side he was hit was black now. His once neatly slicked back hair, was a mess of curls. Kurt never knew his hair was curly. His mother moved to his side, touching the back of his hand, while Kurt stayed back in the doorway, just watching.

He wanted Blaine to open his eyes, roll his head in his direction and smile. Joke about the headache he had and that his school was filled with jerks. Kurt would rush to him and kiss him, apologizing, but Blaine would tell him not to worry, no blame was placed at all. He'd tell him he loved him and Blaine would tell him, he loved him too.

But none of that happened.

The only sound in the room, was of the monitors, keeping track of his beating heart. His heart was beating. Blaine was alive.

"Kurt, you can come in," came his mother's voice. Slowly, Kurt made his way inside, standing on the other side of Blaine's bed. His hand moved to stroke Blaine's arm, staring into the face he loved so much. Guilt was thick, but he didn't say a word. There was nothing to say right now.

Cautiously, Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's head, taking in the smell of him, but it was tainted by the scents of the hospital. Still, it calmed him some. "You are the bravest person I know, Blaine Anderson," he said so softly, he was sure Blaine's mother hadn't heard. "You have to pull through, because I need you. Because I'm so lost without your confidence and your smile. You always know just what to say when I need it and I really wish you were here right now." Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm, stepping away from him.

"Dear, your parents are here to take you home." The nurse waited in the doorway for him. Kurt looked up at Blaine's mom as she walked around the bed, giving him a tight hug.

"Your number is in Blaine's phone? I'll text you if anything changes and I'll make sure you can come in to see him without any problems." She let him go and he took one look back at Blaine before leaving the room.

He didn't wait for the nurse to show him back. He kept his head high, speed walking down the halls, until he turned the corner to the waiting room area. There was his father and Carol. Burt looked beside himself, pacing back and forth while Carol and Finn tried to talk him down. Wehn Burt saw his son, he stopped and bolted right for him.

Kurt didn't think he had it in him to cry anymore that night, but he was wrong. Burt caught him before he crumbled to the floor, consumed by tears and sobbing. "Shhh, Kurt, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I've got you." Kurt clung to his father like a child, not caring what the rest of the Glee Club thought, or anyone in the hospital watching the scene play out.

The next thing he knew he was on his feet, being brought out to the car to go home. He sat with his face burried in his knees the whole ride back to the house. Once they arrived, Burt brought him in, right up to his room, Carol and Finn giving him his space. He helped his son out of the bloody tux, leading him to the bathroom so he could clean up the rest of the blood from his skin.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom like a zombie. He looked lost as to what he should do next. Burt put his arm around him and lead him back to his room, tucking him right into bed. Burt sat on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking Kurt's hair, not saying a word. He knew his kid; saying anything right now, wouldn't make it better. He just wanted his son to know he was there, that he could lean on him. He was also praying quietly to God his thanks that it wasn't his son in that hospital bed.

"Get some sleep Kurt. You can go back tomorrow if you want, okay?" Burt leaned down and kissed his son goodnight, turning the light off as he left the room.

Kurt just laid there, his mind racing. He was exhausted, but so much had happened, he didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight. Rolling over, he ran into a stray pillow that he knew didn't belong to him.

It was Blaine's.

At first Kurt didn't know what to do, but then he smelled Blaine's sweet, comforting scent on it. Kurt pulled the pillow into his arms and breathed it in. He was suppose to have his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, but for tonight, this would do. Closing his eyes, Kurt made an attempt at getting some rest.

To Be Continued...


	3. Awaken

The next few days were difficult. Kurt found his nerve to go to the hospital and sit with Mrs. Anderson and Blaine, but Blaine never moved. He'd had another seizure the day before and Kurt was made to leave the ICU. Seeing it happen again was heart breaking and he knew, deep down it couldn't be good for him.

Today was going to be different though. He'd skipped school and drove himself to the hospital. Making his way down the hall, he said hello to a few of the nurses he'd made friendly with when his father was here. None of them questioned what he was doing here so early on a school day. They knew what was going on.

"Kurt hunny, his father is here. Maybe you should wait a few minutes." Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking back to the nurses station. Blaine's father. He'd never met the man before. Mainly because he'd never been to Blaine's house before. His mother, he'd met at concerts, but Blaine's father never showed himself. "He's a bit fit to be tied this morning. He doesn't stay long though."

Kurt merely nodded his head and took a seat in the chairs near by. This wasn't how he wanted to meet Mr. Anderson, especially after he'd heard Blaine talk about him. He didn't sound like a bad man, but perhaps not the best to deal with in tight situations such as this. How would he even approach the man right now? 'Hi, I'm the boy that convinced your son to go to Prom with me and now he's in a coma, how are you?'

It was then, he heard the door slam down the hall and a taller, older looking version of Blaine made his way down the hall, followed quickly by Blaine's mother. "Jason! Would you listen to me, please?"

"No. He's being moved to a different hospital. I don't want him in this town anymore and he needs better treatment so he can wake up. We never should have let him go. He was the one that wanted away from this bullshit and look what's happened to him. Wrong place at the wrong time! All because he chose to be-"

"Don't you dare say he chose to be gay. He didn't wake up one morning and decide he liked men. He would have done this for anyone because he's a sweet, compassionate boy!"

"Enough!"

"Excuse me," came Kurt's voice over the tension. Both parents looked at him sitting there. Mrs. Anderson's face softened ten fold, but Mr. Anderson glared at whomever was interrupting his tirade.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm the one your son saved the other night-"

"You're the one that invited him in the first place. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jason, stop."

"No, it's okay. He can be mad at me. I'm mad enough at myself." Kurt stood up, daring to walk closer to them. "You're right. It's my fault Blaine got hurt. I never should have thought that we could go and not have stirred the pot a little. I also know how hard it was for Blaine to convince you to let him come in the first place and now I wish I'd never asked him. It shouldn't matter though, that we're two boys that went together. It comes down to people's ignorace, acting out on something they don't understand. Kind of like what you're doing now. There's no doubt in my mind you don't love Blaine with all your heart, even if you're not as sure of why he loves the way he does. I can't imagine how disappointing that must be, but it doesn't change who he is. I mean, has he really changed at all since he told you?"

Both adults watched Kurt for a few moments, before Mrs. Anderson broke the silence. "Kurt, why don't you go sit with Blaine. I don't want him to be alone if he comes around." Kurt agreed softly, glancing back at Blaine's father once more, before making his way down the hall. Kurt felt his heart starting to beat again. That could have been bad. He half expected Blaine's father to tear him a new one, but the man actually seemed to take Kurt's words into account.

Stepping into Blaine's room, he sighed. He looked the same as he had for two days. Maybe worse since the bruising had come to the surface more. Closing the gap between himself and the bed, he sat on the edge, picking up Blaine's hand and held it in his own. "I'm giving you a mani-pedi when you get out," Kurt said quietly, inspecting Blaine's fingernails closely. Little things to distract himself from the serious situation at hand.

"I talked to your Dad. Well, more like he yelled about you being gay and I told him that it didn't change what an amazing person you are. I think I shut him up for a little while. I nearly crapped myself in the process, but I stood up for you." Kurt's thumb rolled gently over Blaine's knuckles. "I think it might be the only way I can stand up for you. I'm not a fighter. Hell, half the men at the school can scoop me up with throw me in a dumpster like it's nothing. I always thought about taking martial arts, but then the tap classes out weighed them. Wish I'd realized when I was ten how much more useful being able to defend myself would be when I was older."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's face. He brought his hand to his lips and brought it back down to his lap. "You can't always do that, you know. Play the hero. It could get you killed. You could have died Blaine and then where would I be?" Kurt bit his lip, his attention strictly on the hand he held to so desperately. "I always thought you were invincable, nothing seemed to phase you. Perhaps the hardest thing you ever had to do around me was kiss me for the first time. Fearless, whether you say otherwise or not. You're the bravest person I know and if you were here right now, you'd know how to make this better, but you're not. Because it happened to you. It never should have happened to you, to anyone!" Kurt closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm fine," Kurt said turning his head to the door. One of the nurses must have walked by, but no one was there. Then who...? The hand in his had curled around his fingers, the heart monitor had picked up a few more beats. Kurt's head shot up and there was Blaine, looking back at him. "Blaine."

"Kurt... did they hurt you?" Blaine's voice was so hoarse from not being used, tired, like he was still sleeping. Maybe Kurt was dreaming, but he'd take it to hear his boyfriends sweet words again.

"No, you stopped them before they could. But you- You're hurt, pretty bad. You've been out for almost three days. Good thing purple is your color." Kurt put a weak smile on for Blaine, who very faintly smiled back. He remembered who he was, what had happened. It was a good start. As long as Blaine knew his name, he would work with the rest.

"He would have... really hurt you too, if I didn't..."

"Shhh, I know. You're a big, brave idiot. I should get your Mom-"

"No, stay." Blaine's grip grew a little tighter on Kurt's hand. "I wanted to... to tell you-"

"Blaine, you need to rest and get better and then you can tell me anything you want. Okay? You've got a huge bump on your brain that needs to let up and thinking to much probably isn't the best-"

"I love you, too."

Kurt froze, mouth agape. He thought he'd need to steal the oxygen right off of Blaine's face. Those words were better then any kiss he'd ever given him. He could feel the goosebumps all over his body and the heat rising to his face. Carefully, he leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"That was worth the wait," Kurt whispered, easing his head down to Blaine's chest. He could hear his heartbeat without the help of the monitor beside the bed and he closed his eyes, his calm finally returning. Blaine's hand moved into Kurt's hair, very slowly playing with his hair.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson had come back into the room and Kurt sat up, moving aside so his mother could be beside her son. "Oh sweetheart you're awake. Dad and I have been so worried, but we're going to make sure you're taken care of. So just relax and take it easy, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Blaine said, giving her a smile. The woman was in tears as he pushed away some of his hair, kissing the part of his forehead that wasn't a massive bruise. Kurt stood at the end of the bed, his hand on Blaine's leg to let him know he was there. His eyes moved to the door, where Blaine's father was standing. He looked as relieved as his mother did. The two of them made eye contact before he stepped into the room.

"I should, um, go so you can have some time with your parents-"

"You can stay, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said. That shocked Kurt, but he didn't let it show for to long.

"Then I just need to make a few phone calls. To let some people know Blaine is awake. I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" Kurt looked back to Blaine, who mouthed the word, 'you.' Kurt blushed, a real smile finally gracing his lips. "I'll be right back."

Kurt left the room, pulling the phone from his pocket. They'd all be in Glee right now, so he opened the party line on his phone, calling them all. All of them seemed to pick up at once and he could hear Mr. Shue yelling at them for all answering their phone at practice. "New York is only a few weeks away guys! Come on!"

"What's up KURT?" Mercedes said, probably loud enough so Mr. Shue would leave them alone.

"He's awake." There was a silence and then his phone exploded with cheers and a million questions. Kurt leaned against the wall in the stairwell, the smile still strong on his face.

Blaine was awake and he loved him. That was good enough for Kurt.

To Be Continued...


	4. Nap Time

The moment Kurt got off the plane from New York, he was on his way to see Blaine. Four days away from him had been painful and nerve wracking. Not that he hadn't texted him and called him every second he had a chance. It wasn't like Blaine was alone, his parents were with him. He wasn't even in the hospital anymore. He'd been able to go home just before Kurt had to head off with New Directions for Nationals.

Using the directions Blaine's mother had given him, he found his way to the Anderson residence with ease and parked behind Blaine's Mercedes. Quickening his pace he ran up to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door and smiled at Kurt. "Congradulations, Kurt," she smiled. "Blaine and I watched the competition last night. Your group was wonderful. Come on in." She stepped aside so Kurt could come into the house.

"Thank you. We worked really hard the last few weeks. I'm still in a bit of shock about the whole thing." But his train of thought quickly shifted to his boyfriend in bed upstairs. "Is he all right? He won't tell me if he's not. Has he been sleeping better?"

"Yes, he's better. The doctor's gave him something for the headaches so he can get some sleep. I think he's getting a bit antsy staying in bed though. Why don't you head up and I'll bring some lunch for you both." Kurt thanked her again as he made his way upstairs. Blaine had the door open to his room, so it wasn't hard to find it. This house was huge and if he didn't know better, he might think that Blaine had the biggest room in the house.

It was blue. Why that stood out to Kurt, he didn't know. Maybe because Blaine looked best in the color. All along the wall her posters of musicals and artists. There was a small piano in the room and his guitar was leaned up against it. Trophies lined the wall, starting from little league and merging into singing. There were dirty clothes on the floor, some clutter from school books. Compared to his room, Blaine's was what you'd expect of a high school boy. Kurt's was more 30 year old art collector. He loved it. This room was just so, Blaine.

Sitting on the bed, looking over weeks worth of back work, was Blaine. The bruising on his face was slowly getting better, now in a less attractive green phase. Kurt didn't know if his eye would ever not be black again. There were school books spread out all over the queen sized bed and there was his boyfriend in a pair of sweats and a Queen t-shirt. He had his earphones in, bopping his head to the music, mouthing the words as he worked on his math homework.

Kurt smiled, clearing the distance and pulled one of the earbuds out. He obviously surprised Blaine who pulled away from what he was doing quickly to look up at Kurt. "Hey beautiful," he lit up, pulling Kurt down into a wonderful kiss. "Congrats superstar!"

Kurt moved a few books aside and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over all the work he had. He'd missed so much school and he wouldn't be going back to Dalton till the fall now. "Your mom said you watched on TV. What did you think? To much?"

"I think you guys blew the roof off that competition! Way better then Vocal Adrenaline. My mom kept having to tell me to calm down. I was a nervous wreck until they said you guys had it. I'm so happy for you." Blaine smiled, leaning back into the pillows on the bed.

"I just wish you could have been there." Kurt didn't mean to sound as upset as he did. Blaine was having a good day.

"Me too. I would have loved to have been waiting in the wings for you when you got off stage." Blaine kept his smile though and sighed, looking at all the work in front of him. "I think it should be a crime to give a sick person so much make-up work, don't you think?"

"Well you have six subjects to catch up on. This is the work load till the end of the year?" Kurt looked over a few of the reports and things he needed to do. He always thought Dalton's curricular was far more advanced then McKinnley ever dreamed. Then again, private school to public school. You got what you paid for. "Sure most of your teachers will give you a little leeway considering the circumstances."

"Yeah well I need to finish it, since I won't get a chance to come this fall."

Kurt looked up from his notes on _The Killer Angels_, a bit puzzled by the other's statement. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back to Dalton in the fall." Kurt's heart stopped.

"What do you mean you're not going back? It's one of the best schools. It's safe there. The Warbler's! Did you get kicked out? Were your- no your grades are some of the best in the class. Is it because of what happened?" Why would Dalton kick Blaine out for something that happened off their property, that wasn't even his fault?

"Yeah, it's because of what happened-"

"Well it's not right!" Kurt stood up, so furious with this whole situation. "They shouldn't punish you for something that hurt you! You didn't even... Blaine this doesn't make any sense!"

"It would if you'd let me explain." Blaine sat up cross legged, watching Kurt. He was still smiling, just taking in how adorable the other was. He patted the bed beside him, urging Kurt to sit beside him. It took a bit of coaxing to get him beside him, including opening his arms up so he would snuggle agaisnt him. Kurt sighed and crawled into the bed, slidding himself into Blaine's arms. There was that calming scent. The taller boy's body relaxed and Blaine smiled. "Better? Now are you ready to listen?"

Kurt just nodded his head.

"I'm transfering out of Dalton. It took a lot of convincing to my Mom and Dad, especially after what happened, but I think that this is for the best. I already talked to Wes and the others the other day on the phone. The understand. I ran away from what scared me Kurt and after everything that happened I know where I need to be. Not hiding." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up with his finger. "I need to be with you."

Kurt pushed off Blaine, staring at him for a moment in disbelief. "You're-"

"Starting this fall, I'll be a McKinnley High residant."

There was a silence in the room for a while. Blaine was hoping Kurt would be a little more excited then he was. If anything he looked like he's scared the poor boy. "Kurt hear me out-"

"After what they did. They're home right now, after they almost killed you and probably the worst they'll get is community service and they'll pay you some money to shut you up. They'll be back at school and you want to be around that?"

"Kurt. I know it's scary. Believe me. But how scared do you think they are now. What happened sucked, trust me. It sucked. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but they have to live with it and seeing me, happy, walking around, stronger then ever before. It does something to a person Kurt. They don't have any power over you or me anymore. You may not know it, but they've blackballed themselves at your school. Everyone knows what happened and if they see them try anything? I don't think they'll try anything ever again."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and pulled him in close again. "I'm not scared of little boys and you don't have to be either. You've always known you were better then them, well now you've proven it. Let them get their slap on the wrist, my Dad will make them wish they'd never been born in court and then life will move on."

"It wouldn't have if you'd died."

"But I didn't Kurt."

"But you could have Blaine!" Kurt pulled away again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was scared and I probably will be until we're out of his hick town. Maybe it's not any better anywhere else, but it feels like sometimes the rest of the world is a little more tollerant."

Blaine watched Kurt for a few minutes, his hand rubbing Kurt's back. Eventually, Kurt laid back down against him, playing with the front of his t-shirt. "Was that our first fight?"

"I wouldn't really call it a fight. More like a heated disagreement."

"I say we got through it rather unscathed. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you happy that we'll be in the same classes and school again?"

"...Yes."

"Are you really, or are you just saying that so we can move on from the matter?" Blaine had this kids number from day one.

"I really am happy. Just, nervous. I don't want you to get hurt again." Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's chest. There was a knock on the door and he pulled back to sit up as Blaine's mother walked in.

"Lunch boys. I made Blaine's favorite." She put the tray down in front of them, stepping back to look at all of Blaine's school work. "Don't over do yourself. You need to take your medication after you eat and then a nap. You'll get this done soon enough." She made her quick entrance, before leaving them alone. Kurt picked up one of the bowls and grinned at the contents.

"Is that Spider Man macaroni and cheese?"

"Is that all right?"

"I'm a Scooby Doo fan personally, but I'll give the webbed crusader a shot." Kurt smiled as he ate his lunch with Blaine.

Lunch was a little quieter then before, but when Kurt was done he put his dish back on the tray. Looking around the room, get slid off the bed and started to putter around picking up all the dirty clothes and starting to sort them into their own piles. He'd bring them down for Mrs. Anderson later on.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, finishing his own lunch and put the bowl down next to Kurt's.

"Cleaning. You're messy and it throws off the balance in the room. Feng Shui. If your room is clean you'll sleep better and study easier and you need all the help you can get right now." Once all the clothes were tucked aside, he moved to take the tray off the bed and started to organize all of his school work. Blaine just sat and watched, knowing it made Kurt feel better to do something other then just sit and stare at him. Though somedays, he had a feeling Kurt could just do that too.

"You don't have to do that, I can-"

"You can stay in that bed. You're absolutely right. Your mom told me you're still having some trouble. I know it's killing you to just lay around, but if you want to get better, then you need to. Now, take your pill, or would you like me to crush it up and put it in some apple sauce?" He wasn't joking. Half the time that was how he tricked his father into taking his one-a-day vitamin. Blaine laughed and took the bottle of pills from his bedside table, shaking the dose out into his hand and took them.

"I'm not taking a nap while you're here. I've missed you. I want to hear all about your trip. I want to see the present you haven't stopped texting me about." Blaine pouted, laying down in the pillows.

Kurt had almost forgotten he'd brought it with him. Seeming a bit more excited now, he dug through his bag pulling out something and brought it over to the bed. "So I saw this and thought of you. Your other ones broke when Azimio hit you..."

Blaine took the bag from Kurt and opened it, pulling out a new pair of bright pink sunglasses. Blaine smiled. "They're perfect. Thanks Kurt, I love them." Kurt smiled and moved to slide off the bed to continue cleaning, but Blaine caught his hand. "You look exhausted too. How about nap time?"

"Yeah, because your parents would love that. I'm not... It's just the time change." Kurt pulled the blankets up around Blaine, but Blaine pulled them back and tucked Kurt under as well. "Blaine!"

"You want me to sleep and I want to spend time with you," he said snuggling down into the bed. "So tell me about your trip, lully me to sleep, then you can go sort my whites all you want." Kurt couldn't resist his smile. Rolling his eyes, he laid down in the bed side him. There was no way he could resist Blaine's charm.

Kurt started with the plane ride and how nervous everyone was. The hotel they'd managed to save for somehow, the sight seeing. However somewhere around Time Square, Kurt drifted off. Little did he know, Blaine had done the same.

"Hi Carol. No, everything is fine. Kurt is still here, but I'm thinking perhaps a sleepover? They're just having a good time catching up... no it's no trouble at all. I'll have him give you a call later." Mrs. Anderson hung up the phone, watching the two boys tucked together in bed. Who knew how long they'd been asleep for, but it was clear there had been no funny business. Quietly, she closed the door to the room, leaving the two of them to their nap.

To Be Continued...


	5. First Day

School ended and summer came around. Blaine and Kurt spent the whole summer together, when he was feeling up to it. There were good days and bad days. At first it seemed like Blaine was doing rather well, considering what he'd been through, but the effects were starting to show their ugly head. The only serious last effect had been the seizures.

Mid summer, Blaine went into the hospital again for a simplier surgery to relieve a bit more pressure, hopefully to help with the headaches that seemed to be causing them. New medicine was tried to reduce the risks and it seemed to be helping now. The only set back was a sleepier Blaine. It didn't bother Kurt when he fell asleep during movies, or when he felt to sick to really leave the house. Blaine never complained, never felt bad for himself. It only proved how strong his boyfriend really was.

What did bother Kurt, was that Blaine hadn't sung a single note since prom night.

Kurt would start in with a chorus and Blaine would just smile, listening to him go. Normally, Blaine would join in, but not for months. He remembered while Blaine was in the hospital, asking if the ability to sing could be damaged by the blow, but the doctors couldn't see why. There was nothing wrong with his speech. So why the hesitation to sing?

By the end of the summer, Blaine was doing a lot better. He'd adjusted to his medication, but he still wasn't allowed to drive just yet. They wanted to make sure they'd found something that worked and that he wouldn't black out behind the wheel. It was on this last day of summer vacation before they started their senior year, that Kurt decided to purpose something.

"You need to try out for New Directions." Kurt was sitting out in the sun, trying to get his pale skin to tan just a little, rather then burn to a crisp. Blaine was under the umbrella on the porch, raising an eyebrow at Kurt's request. Lifting his shades, Kurt saw the unsure look on Blaine's face. "You're more then good enough. I miss hearing you sing."

"I thought you said I had to many solos?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, his gaze moving off across the yard. Kurt moved from his chair and joined Blaine up in the shade, taking his hand.

"You haven't been singing. I miss hearing you sing."

"I don't know if I can." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it, seeing the cofusion build on Kurt's face. "Remember, when I went to the hospital this summer? I blacked out while I was singing. I told mom to tell you, anything but the truth. I haven't tried to since and I've felt better. Health wise, anyways." He glanced over to Kurt and was taken back by how horrified he looked. "Hun, what...?"

"You can't sing?" That seemed like a fate worse then death to Kurt. Blaine's voice was like an angels, a beautiful thing that needed to be shared with the whole world and to have it silenced seemed like a crime. "You need to try. Maybe now that you're better?"

"I'm scared to Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, holding Blaine's hand a little tighter. "You've always been there for me and now it's my turned to encourage you. You're stronger then anything that's happened to you. Singing is something you love. You didn't let anything else that happened get in the way of living, don't let this get to you." Kurt turned Blaine's head to look at him. "Just take it slow and if you want, I'll help you practice. You can stop if you feel light headed."

Blaine seemed to think about it for a while, before he looked back at Kurt. "What should I sing?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First day back to school was normal. The younger kids were slushied, football team was on top, Cheerios were back in the news since Coach Sylvester had blackmailed some rather big companies into giving her money for better props and gimmicks. The only real change? The respect the Glee club was getting now. They brought a National title to McKinnley and that made you a God in these hallways.

Kurt drove Blaine to school, looking around the parking lot cautiously. There didn't seem to be any sign of the gorillas. "Kurt, relax. I told you, if they see us, they'll leave us alone. They wouldn't dare try anything anymore." Blaine swung his bag over his shoulder. His outfit was a nice compliment to Kurt's. It was weird not wearing his blazer and dress pants, but he'd missed wearing jeans to school. Kurt apparently missed wearing kilts and skinny jeans together.

His hand slipped into the other boys and he smiled, popping his hot pink sunglasses on. "Let's go turn some heads, beautiful." Kurt held his head high and walked with Blaine into the school. Heads turned, but no one said a word. It was weird. No sly comments or crude calls. It was like the world was in slow motion and tollerance had finally found it's way to McKinnley.

"Hey sexy boys!" Mercedes called, walking beside Kurt. "Dang Blaine, you clean up nice in jeans. You better be careful where you shake that fine behind." Blaine laughed, waving to her as she made her way off to class.

"I need to head to French. I'll see you in English next block though." Blaine looked down the hall, then back to Kurt. "You okay?"

"Fine, you?"

"Awesome."

"Nervous about try outs this afternoon?" Blaine shook his head as the bell rang.

"Not yet, anyways. Talk to me after lunch about it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before stepping into his first block class. Kurt could see all the girls swooning as he walked in and he had to smile. Breaking hearts already.

The day progressed on and before he knew it, they were in the Auditorium waiting to see who signed up. It didn't seem like anyone which was weird.

"I thought we held some status here," Rachel said, crossing her arms as she paced in front of the stage. "Didn't we have a sign up sheet?"

"We did. But did anyone check to make sure it stayed up during the day?" Tina asked.

"You think someone took it down?" Mike asked.

"I think a coach did," Tina sighed, sinking into the chair more.

"Now come on guys. We have Blaine to try out," Mr. Shue said, nodding that he could take the stage if he wanted. Blaine got up out of his seat, but Rachel interrupted.

"Mr. Shue, we've all heard Blaine sing before. Do you really think it's necessary for him to have to sing? He's more then equal to my ability and will make a nice replacement to take on Finn's leads." She smiled at Blaine who was now standing awkwardly.

"Well.. I guess-"

"Mr. Shue! We may have all heard Blaine sing before, but perhaps he prepared something special for the occassion and we should let him anyways since we're not doing much else?" Kurt stood up beside Blaine, giving Rachel a look to shut up and let the man sing. He'd been dying to hear his voice again and his diva girlfriend was not going to take this away from him.

"I don't want to take up anyones time," Blaine said, starting to waver. He couldn't chicken out. Kurt knew he needed to do this as much as Kurt wanted him to do this. He saw that in Kurt and smiled. "But I never pass up a chance to give it the old college try."

Blaine made his way up onto the stage. Sitting down at the piano, he looked out into the audience. The stage lights were bright, so he looked back at the sheet music. Taking a deep breath, Blaine started to play. Closing his eyes, the sweet melody left his lips.

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to Blaine sing _Anthem_ from Chess. It was one of his favorite musicals and in Blaine's range it was like heaven. He was on pitch, he sounded amazing. The man's voice never strained. Blaine Anderson was back. As the song drew to a close, Kurt opened his eyes watching Blaine carefully. He looked pale. "Blaine?"

Kurt moved down the aisle towards the stage, hopping up to sit beside him at the piano. "Blaine," he said a little softer. He watched his boyfriend's eyes flutter and caught him as he leaned into him. "BLAINE!" he yelled, catching him before he hit the floor. It wasn't a seizure though. Kurt looked up, a bit blinded by the stage lights. "Turn the stage lights off!" he yelled to Mr. Shue who moved to the lighting booth to comply.

"Is it your head? Do you need your medication?" The lights went down on the stage and Blaine dared to open his eyes. His hand moved up to run over his face, sitting up slowly. "Don't move to quick... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. The lights were just to bright, started to get that feeling, ya' know. But I didn't... well. I'd say that's improvement." Blaine smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out his shades. The darker it was, the better his head felt.

"Blaine are you all right?" Mr. Shue was on the stage, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah. The stage lighting isn't good for my head. Might have to wear my shades from now on." He was already starting to feel better. Maybe looking into what might trigger these seizures was a better idea. Singing wasn't the problem and he'd been silly to think it was. Blaine pulled himself up and Kurt was right there to support him, just in case.

"Okay, well then. Maybe you should head out for the afternoon. Take it easy, all right?" Blaine nodded and hopped down off the stage, collecting his bag. Kurt was hot on his heels, following him out into the hall.

They found their way out into the parking lot getting into the car. The whole walk out, Blaine talked about how great it was to be singing again. He criticized himself, thinking he'd gone a bit flat towards the end. Kurt didn't say a word till they got in the car. Closing the door, he stared at Blaine as he put his seatbelt on. Blaine got the feeling he was being watched and glanced at Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt's lips were pressed to his. "I shouldn't have pushed you into this. I just, missed how happy you looked when you sang. I missed the sound of your voice. You weren't feeling up to it and I pushed and you could have..."

"Hey, hey come on now. I'm okay. I just got a bit of a headache. I didn't- I figured out what might be the cause of it. Solved my own problem. If you hadn't pushed me a little, I would have never figured it out. Shades will block out the stage lights and my head won't hurt. I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"How do you not get pissed?" Kurt leaned back, watching him. "Everything that's happened, you haven't gotten upset, or mad once. I can't tell if you're being strong for me, or if you really just accept the good with the bad. A few months ago, you didn't have to worry about any of this and now, you're just rolling with it and adjusting. How?" Kurt would be holed up in his room, feeling sorry for himself if he had half the problems Blaine did now.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, before he shrugged. "I'm alive."

Kurt shook his head, not sure if he followed what the other meant.

"I'm not dead, I'm lucky I'm not disabled. If some headaches and the chance of blacking out is the worst I have it, then I'm lucky. Life is to short to be sitting around worrying or feeling sorry for myself. Sure, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to sing anymore, but that didn't stop me from loving music. I wrote a few songs this summer, hearing you is like oxygen to me. Life gives you lemons, you pout about it for about five minutes and then you go find a juicer and share some lemonade with your friends and loved ones. So you grow from each experience. No day but today, right?"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few minutes, certain his mouth was hung open, before he sighed. "You amaze me. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes," Blaine smiled. "Now, I say coffee. We can't break tradition. Schools out, coffee time. I demand a cookie shaped like some animal with loads of frosting for my efforts today."

Kurt laughed starting the car up. "You sure you feel okay?"

"Kurt, I promise. Heads a little sore, but this is the best I've felt in a very long time." Blaine gave a bright smile back to his boyfriend. He wasn't lying even a little. This was Blaine's best day in a long time. He'd found his voice again, he was having fun at his new school and he had the most amazing boyfriend ever. Life was good.

To Be Continued...


	6. Halloween

Halloween was upon them. Tonight, Kurt would be hosting a party. Burt and Carol were going to a friends out of town and trusted him and his friends to the house. He'd been planning his and Blaine's costumes for weeks now and the fact that his boyfriend was going along with it made it that much more impressive. "So we need to go back to my house and set up. I have all the decorations and a chart as to where they need to be placed... what?"

Blaine was just smiling at Kurt, leaning up against his locker. Kurt blushed, closing his locker door. "What's on your mind?"

"How cute you are when you're excited. How cute you are in general. How there is seven hours till this party and your parents left this morning." He noticed the color pick up on Kurt's face and he slid his hand into Kurt's. The last few weeks, their relationship had taken a bit of a step.

It was about a week before hand that he and Blaine had induldged in a rather heated make-out session. It started the same as normal, a light kiss here or there, turning more passionate as they continued along. And then something happened. Kurt moaned and the noise snapped Blaine away in surprise. Kurt's cheeks were bright red and he could tell the boy was flustered. Even though Blaine smiled it off, moving to continue their kiss, Kurt had excused himself to the bathroom.

Blaine hadn't pushed the matter after that. He knew Kurt was nervous. He was as innocent as a newborn doe. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Kurt said softly.

"Then let's head back to your house. We can relax a little before we have to throw ourselves into party mode and get all dressed up." Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I wanna see if I can make you moan again."

Kurt inhaled deeply, a smile spreading on his lips. "There's a chance, that's possible."

"I just don't want to push you to try anything if you're not ready. Things got a little more real last week and I-"

"I loved it, I just, I've never felt that strongly before. But I'm okay, if you are..." Kurt stopped before they headed out the door, adjusting the book bag on his shoulder. Blaine smiled and opened the door for him, letting him take the lead.

Arriving back at the Hummel residence, Kurt brought his things upstairs, checking to make sure they were really home alone. He had butterflies in his stomach dancing the conga. Blaine looked so calm. How? He didn't know what the other had planned. Maybe his Dad was right about sex. Was he even ready to try anything? "Home alone," he confirmed, heading into his bedroom.

Kurt flipped his ipod on, just to bring a little life to the room. Blaine was sitting on his head, watching him pace a little. "Kurt, hun, if you're... I don't want to do anything if you're not-"

"I'm okay. I'm nervous. Good nervous." Kurt watched Blaine for a few moments, taking him in. His puppydog eyes, his soft smile. Blaine would never hurt him or push him into anything. He wouldn't leave him once he'd gotten what he wanted. Kurt realized then he'd watched one to many movies and shows.

Taking his sweater off, he crawled across the bed and kneeled down in front of Blaine. He gave him a soft smile and it was returned. "You wanna know a secret?" Blaine asked, scooting a little closer to Kurt, taking his hands in his own. Kurt nodded his head, leaning in closer. "I'm nervous too."

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats as his hand reached up to cup Blaine's cheek. He pulled him in for a kiss, which the other returned without any hesitation. The buttons to Kurt's sweater were undone and it was tossed aside, before he laid back against his pillows. Blaine continued to kiss him, playing things out as they had before.

Kurt's fingers got lost in Blaine's locks, the kisses getting more and more intense. And then it happened. A soft, helpless moan escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine broke their kiss, a little breathless, staring down at Kurt. "You all right?"

"Jeans are a little tighter," he blushedm breathless himself. Before Blaine could say anything else, he had him in a series of deep kisses once more. Blaine didn't skip a beat as he laid over Kurt, his hand moving to free the boy of the jeans that seemed to be causing problems. Kurt moaned again, lifting his hips like instinct to help Blaine get them off. The relief was a blessing in disguise.

Blaine held Kurt close as they continued to kiss. Kurt hips shifted up against Blaine's and suddenly he wasn't the only one that was moaning. Blaine's was so intense and unexpected. Kurt pulled away seeing this longing in the other's eyes. He needed him just as much as Kurt needed the other. Shaking fingers, moved to free the other of his pants and they were quickly kicked off.

Kurt's breathing was rather unsteady. He was so hard and he'd never gotten this bad before. Nothing thinking about dead kittens hadn't taken care of before. "Blaine," he whispered against the other's lips, holding onto him for support. He didn't know what to do, what to take the lead on. So much for watching all those videos.

"It's okay, just relax," Blaine groaned back. His hand slid down the front of Kurt's briefs. It certainly wasn't a moan he got out of Kurt this time. The slender boys body tensed, a ragged yelp escaping him. Blaine was touching him. He didn't realize how sensative it was, how amazing. He rolled off Blaine onto his back on the bed, his hands grabbing for anything for support as Blaine's hand slid slowly up and down his shaft.

Blaine kissed at Kurt's neck, taking his time to let Kurt adjust to the speed before he attempted going any faster. He wanted Kurt to enjoy himself, this was his first time after all. His hand moved down to take one of his lovers, bringing it up to his own package with a hiss. Kurt blushed, looking into Blaine's eyes Fair was fair.

Kurt's hand began to rub the outside of Blaine's briefs, almost crippling the other from what he was doing to him. Blaine was quick to come back, his hand continuing to stroke Kurt a little quicker this time. A soft moan escaped Kurt as his eyes rolled back, hips moving up into Blaine's hand. His sense on concentration wasn't as good as Blaine's and his hand dropped back down to the bed, clenching at the sheets.

Blaine started to nip lightly as Kurt's neck as he dared to pump the boy faster. Kurt moaned his name, rolling towards him. His hands were caught up in Blaine's hair, undoing the gel that held it down, curls starting to break free. "Oh God-" He moaned louder in Blaine's ear, tensing up as the shiver of his oncoming orgasm surfaced.

"Faster?" Blaine asked, doing so as Kurt shook his head quickly. His own breathing was getting a bit harsher. Kurt's leh was right up against him and as the boy moved, he rubbed him just the right way. It only took a few more strokes, when he heard Kurt stop breathing, his voice much louder then the music in the room. Blaine's hand was covered in his boyfriend's sticky warmth, as was part of the bed. He was so close to the edge himself, but Kurt was riding right now.

And then out of no where, Kurt's lips were against his, his slender hand, reaching down to touch him. Blaine shivered, moaning into his lover's mouth. Kurt wasn't as tender with Blaine as he had been with him. He pulled Kurt close, groaning into his next, until his own body shook and he came into Kurt's hand.

Both of them were quiet, wrapped around each other as they started to come around. Blaine was first to open his eyes, kissing the sweat on Kurt's brow. Kurt moaned softly, finally opening his eyes to look up at Blaine. "You all right?"

Kurt's gaze was dreamy, but he smiled, nodding his head slowly. "Is it always that good?"

"I hope so," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head again. He slid away from Kurt, taking in the mess they'd made of one another and laughed. "We're going to need a shower and some clean sheets..."

"Maybe a nap," Kurt said, closing his eyes again.

Blaine laughed. "But then who will decorate for your party? And we have to get into costume. I have a corset to lock you into, right? Kurt?" Kurt was asleep. Slidding out of his hold carefully, he tucked his pillow into Kurt's arms. He could take a nap, he seemed like he needed it. Thankfully, he had some nice charts. Blaine could follow directions well enough. He also didn't know if they were at the stage of showering together yet.

Sneaking off to the bathroom, Blaine hopped in the shower.

"Kurt, hun. It's time to wake up."

Kurt groaned, opening his eyes. Blaine was cleaned up, sitting in his suit pants and white button down. "Did I pass out?"

"You did, but I think you needed it," Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I decorated and got the food trays set up. But you need to shower so I can help you get dressed and you can make sure I set up everything right."

"You set... Blaine you didn't have to-"

"I didn't mind," he smiled, moving off the bed. "Come on, shower and I'll change your sheets. We have to get you dressed for the ball." Blaine moved to get up, but Kurt caught his hand. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For..." Kurt didn't know if he had the words. Loving him, making him feel so special, this amazing time together. Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt gently.

"You don't need to thank me, Kurt. This is what you do, when you're in love." Blaine kissed Kurt again, before he moved off the bed. "Now go shower. I can't wait to see you outshine the girls."

Everyone began to arrive for the party. Rachel walked in dressed as Holly Golightly, Mercedes as Whitney before the melt down. The boys all seemed to team up as what the girls could only assume was the cast of the Godfather. "Has anyone seen Blaine or Kurt yet? Kurt hasn't stopped talking about their costumes."

It was then that Blaine came down the stairs. His hair slicked back, an old southern style suit wore perfectly on his frame. "Oh my God! Rhett Butler!" Tina and Quinn cheered. "Then that must mean-" Everyone turned to the stairs as Kurt descended them, dressed in his Scarlett O'Hara dress. The dark wig against his pale skin, the way that dress looked better on his frame then and of the girls in the room.

Spreading his fan out, he made it to the bottom of the stairs, tipping his bonnet it. "I'd like to thank y'all for comin' to my little swaray. Seems like we're still missin' a few though."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking around the room. "The whole Glee club is here..."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt nodded for Blaine to go and answer. Making his way to the door, he opened it, taken aback completely. There was an army of zombies standing there. It took him a minute, before the bright smile lit up Blaine's face. "Wes? David!" Greg, Nick, everyone! The whole Warbler's group was standing on Kurt's porch. They all attacked Blaine in a hug. They hadn't seen him since before the accident. He'd kept himself away from everyone but Kurt and his parents while he recovered. "I can't believe you guys came!"

"Of course we came!" Wes stepped into the house, happily greeted by the New Directions gang. They'd all become such good friends over the last year, it was hard to think of them as competition. "Blaine told us the last party he came to with you guys was out of control."

"We thought we'd come to have a look ourselves!" David stepped past them all, sneaking over to the girls to dance with them. "Is Hummel wearing a dress?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he came to stand beside Blaine. "You didn't tell me."

"Surprise. I talked to them a week ago and invited them out. They miss you and I knew the gang wouldn't mind hanging out with them."

"You're unbelievable." He leaned up and kissed Kurt, Nick laughing as he walked by.

"Ewwww boy love," he joked, winking at them.

"Frankly Nicholas, I don't give a damn," Blaine said over Kurt's shoulder.

As the night carried on, Rachel, Wes, Blaine and Kurt all found themselves at the dining room table while the rest of the group watched a horror movie in the other room. "We're glad you're doing better. Everyone misses you, group just isn't the same since you both left. Not that we're bad. We can still kick your ass at Sectionals," Wes grinned. "So just the seizures?"

"I think I've got it under control now. Trying to stay out of the fluorescent lights, which isn't easy in school. Stay by the windows, tends to help. Haven't had any bad headaches in a long time. Wear my shades onstage. I'm getting through it. If that's the worse thing that came out of the whole thing, I'll take it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table.

"People are just disgusting," David said, joining them from the other room. "When are they going to learn that violence isn't the answer? They could have just let you two go and moved on with their lives, but nooooo. And you're not the only one. There was just something on the news the other day about another hate crime in the area."

"There's groups that can help the families and victums, but they work of donations. How many do you think they get in this area?" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe we could help." Everyone looked at Blaine, who seemed to have a brilliant idea.

"And what might you have cooking?" Kurt asked, but he couldn't help but smile.

"I think it's time we got Lima to show their tollerant side."

To Be Continued...


	7. Perfect

"I'm on my way to get Blaine right now. Is everyone there?" Kurt was on his hands free set as he drove to pick up his boyfriend for the concert. It had been an amazng idea, one that flowed so naturally. Practices had been like sailing. The two groups worked together and they all almost wished there was a way NOT to have to compete against each other and just join forces instead.

The plan was simple. They'd contacted the local support groups and offered to throw a benifit and they had jumped at the offer. Kurt had taken control of all the detail work, planning, t-shirts. As far as the songs went it didn't matter. So long as they had a good time. They planned to pull out some classics, the Warbler's had asked to borrow Blaine for a few of their own. Tonight was the night and everything was going to be perfect.

Kurt felt an anxiety rise at that word. Perfect. The last time he'd heard it, or thought it, he was trying to keep his boyfriend alive in the McKinnley High School parking lot. The only difference was they were going to be in a room full of people that wanted the complete oppisite of happened, to happen. Kurt shook the thought as Mercedes rant died down.

"...oh sure NOW Puckerman decides to breeze in here. I gotta go Kurt. I gotta go kick some butts around." 

"Don't kick them to hard. We need them to sing." Kurt pulled into the driveway, heading up to the door. He knocked, waiting to be let in. It was his surprise when Mr. Anderson answered the door. "Oh, hello sir. I didn't think you'd be home. Is everything all right?"

"I wanted to be home for the concert this afternoon. Plan on making a sizeable donation to the cause." Kurt was shocked he was still standing. Blaine had expressed several times that his father had never been to one of his shows. He wondered if the man had told his son yet.

"That's fantastic. It must mean a lot to Blaine that you're coming. Where is Blaine?"

"His... his mother took him to the hospital this morning. I just got back myself." Kurt instantly went for the door, but Mr. Anderson stopped him. "Kurt, he's okay. He woke up with an awful migraine and we didn't want to take any chances. They're on their way back now." He put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and lead him into the living room. He wasn't the best at dealing with overly dramatic boys. His daughters, yes. Maybe it was the same deal?

"You care about him a great deal, don't you?"

"He's my boyfriend, Mr. Anderson. Your son has pulled me out of some very dark and scary places. And I can only hope I've done the same for him." Kurt looked up, halting himself from twisting the t-shirt he was wearing more. "I love him."

Mr. Anderson nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. "He loves you too. I can tell. Kurt, I may not be the most understanding person on the planet. I'll be the first to admitt it. I used to think it was because I wasn't around him much. Boy growing up in a house full of girls. Blaine's always been his own person and I just want him to be happy. You, make him happy. And that's all I can really ask for, isn't it?"

Kurt could tell this wasn't the easiest conversation the man had ever had. He nodded quickly, agreeing with him. The front door opened and Kurt shot to his feet. Mrs. Anderson appeared first, Blaine right behind her, dropping his bag on the floor. "Kurt?"

Kurt flew around the couch, arms around Blaine as he burried his neck in his boyfriends neck. Blaine held him, rubbing Kurt's back. He was shaking. "You told him?" he asked, a little disgust in his tone.

"He was worried about you." His father shrugged.

"Come on Kurt," he said leading him up the stairs. "I need to get ready for the concert." He held Kurt's hand tightly, bringing him into his room, before he closed the door. Kurt was right up against him again and he couldn't help but hold the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was early this morning and I couldn't really consentrate on my phone. They wouldn't let me leave till my headache let up. Hey... hey," he said, tilting Kurt's chin up. He was crying. "Kurt..."

"You're okay though? You didn't... you didn't have another seizure?"

"No. We went in so I wouldn't and I'm okay now. My heads a little numb, but I'm okay." Blaine smiled at Kurt, but he could see he was still upset.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Your head starts to hurt and my anxiety rises. I just want you to be okay! I hate that this happened to you. You have to be so careful and now we have to risk you going on stage tonight. What if your headache comes back?"

"Then it comes back. I can't live in this constant fear that I'm always going to be sick. If it comes back, I'll deal with it when it does. But if I worried that every time we go on stage, or every time my forehead starts to ache then I'd be a total mess. And so will you." Blaine held both sides of Kurt's face, staring deep into his eyes. "I know, you worry about me Kurt. But the blame and the guilt, have to go. You would have done the same thing for me and I would do it again in a second. I love you, but you can't let this consume your life. I'm going to have good days, great days and I'm going to have the worst days ever. I need you to be there for me, because honestly Kurt... somedays, you're the only thing that gets me through them. I should have seen you got hurt just as badly as me."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a while, before he kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you more," Blaine smiled. "You okay?"

"I am. As long as you are."

"I am. But I need to get showered and changed. Or we're going to be late." Blaine kissed his cheek as he peeled off his t-shirt to go hop in the shower.

"Sweetheart," Kurt called, turning back to watch him. "Do me a favor?" Blaine stopped , waiting to see what Kurt might request of him. "Let your curls down tonight."

Blaine grinned, nodding as he stepped into the bathroom.

So far, everything was going great. The Warbler's finished their set and came off stage, pumped about their performance. New Directions was up after the break. "You guys rocked it!" Mercedes said, giving a few of them hugs. Blaine brought up the rear of the group, pulling his shades up. Kurt went to him, helping him over to the piano bench.

"You look really pale. Are you sure you're all right? You had a rough morning..."

"Just a little wipped, but we're halfway through. Crowd loves us. I wonder how much we've made so far?" Blaine pushed the sunglasses up his face, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt made eye contact with Wes, motioning for a bottle of water. The other nodded and went out to get it.

"Why don't you sit out the New Directions run. I mean you only had the one solo and we can skip that song. I don't want you pushing it to much." Blaine could tell Kurt was worrying again, but he could also tell he wasn't feeling his best.

"Sure. Probably be a good idea," he agreed. Wes came back with the bottle of water handing it off to his friend. Blaine thanked him, taking the water and drinking a good portion of it down. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, hoping to help the other calm down a little.

Soon enough it was time for their group to go on. "Gotta go. You all right here?"

"Don't worry Kurt. We'll watch him," David said, sitting beside him on the bench. "Go shine, Hummel." Kurt smiled at them all, kissing Blaine's forehead, before he ran off onto the stage. David watched him go before he turned his attention back to Blaine. "Your head's hurting, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded, his smile gone.

"You want us to find your parents?"

"No. It's not bad. I'm hoping it goes away on it's own. I took something before we did our set."

"Blaine, you don't want to have a seizure. You can't really mess around..." Wes was just concerned for his friend, but Blaine didn't answer him right away.

"I have to do my song for Kurt. Worrying myself is just making it worse. We'll sit here for a little bit, see how it goes."

New Directions brought the house down, taking their bows. The show was a total success and Kurt was over the moon. He hoped more then anything the show had brought a little awareness and some money for a really good cause. The people were on their feet, cheering for an encore. "Do we even have one planned?" Kurt asked a little breathless. The rest of the group shrugged, but it was obvious they were keeping something from Kurt. "What?"

_I walked across, an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth, beneathe my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Blaine was walking out from behind the curtains, the Warbler's following him in perfect harmony. The Glee club moved away from Kurt, giving the two boys a little space. It was their Prom song. Kurt felt his chest tighten as Blaine moved towards him singing. It was just like that first time, at Dalton. When he thought Blaine was singing _Teenage Dream_ just to him. This time, he was.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine moved to the piano on stage and started to play, slowly Kurt made his way over, sitting down beside him. Blaine didn't have his shades on. It had been so long since Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes when he sang.

_I came across and fallen treee_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
>Is this the place, we used to love?<br>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting old and I need somewhere to begin_

It was then, New Directions joined in. Kurt, turned to watch them all. They'd planned this behind his back and it was beautiful. He felt his eyes burning as he looked back at Blaine, the bright smile on his face, how happy sitting here and playing was making him. It didn't matter how hard things got, Blaine was happy with the simple things. He saw the full picture. That what happened to him wasn't going to be his whole life. Blaine really was the strongest person Kurt knew.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?<em>

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting old and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go, so why don't we go?<em>

_Oh this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

As soon as the song was over, the room lost it. Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's hand and took his bow, as did the rest of the gang. The curtain closed on them and the lights went down. Everyone was celebrating how great everyone did, but Kurt only had his attention on Blaine. He didn't say a word. He just wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him, his fingers running through the curls on the back of his neck. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's. Their silence said more then anything either boy could express.

The side stage door opened and parents flooded in. They were all in t-shirts for the event, finding their kids and hugging them. "Carol is going over the numbers now. More people are writing checks. We're around $5,000 now!" Burt gave Finn a pat on the back, seeing Kurt having a moment with Blaine. He didn't want to come in the middle of that, but then the Anderson's showed up. Blaine opened his eyes, seeing his mother and then his father standing there.

"Dad?" Blaine looked extremely happy and shocked all at once. Kurt allowed him to break away, going over to his parents. His mother hugged him first, telling him how proud she was of him, before passing him along to his father.

Mr. Anderson looked at his son for a moment, before he pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You sound amazing. I'm sorry I never came to your concerts before." He'd seen all the awards, but to hear your child was good at something and then witness it yourself were two entirely different things. Blaine hugged his father back, his eyes shimmering. He was flabbergasted. He was used to Mr. Hummel talking to Kurt this way, but not his father. Not to him.

Burt moved to hug his son. "Have I told you how proud I am of you lately?"

"Every chance you get," Kurt smiled, drying his eyes.

"Well I am. You're Mom would have been over the moon for you. You know that?" Burt stepped back, gripping his son's shoulders tightly. Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes a little.

"BLAINE."

Time stopped. Kurt was still smiling, but everyone else in the room was frozen in fear and sadness. It was like his body was moving through water, not catching onto what everyone else was so afraid of. Kurt turned in his father's hold, seeing Blaine's Dad on the ground with his son tangled up in his arms. Blaine was out, white as a sheet. He wasn't moving. This wasn't one of his seizures, this was worse. He looked... dead.

Someone yelled for 9-1-1, while Blaine's father to checked to see if Blaine was even breathing. His mother was down beside him, pushing his hair back, hoping to bring him around. Suddenly the wall hit Kurt and he realized what had happened.

Blaine was out.

Kurt screamed, but Burt held him back. Santana's father was beside Blaine, checking him out. He was saying something, but Kurt only heard muffled words. Blaine had been fine. He was just tired. He'd sang to him, smiled. He was FINE.

"KURT." Burt's voice rang out over everything else happening. His son was just as white as Blaine. "Look at me. The ambulance is coming, Doctor Lopez is right there with him."

"What happened," Kurt breathed, his body shaking as he tried to pull away from his father.

"I dunno, kiddo."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly. He didn't pray, he didn't believe in God. _You can't do this to him!_ he thought. _I'm going to open my eyes and wake up from this fucking nightmare right now._ Kurt opened his eyes, but nothing had changed. He was still on the stage, the stage door was opening and the stretcher was on it's way in.

This wasn't happening. Tonight was suppose to be-

To Be Concluded... 


	8. Baby It's Cold Outside

Aneurysm.

For over two weeks now, that's the only thing Kurt heard when people refered to Blaine. _He suffered a massive aneurysm... he's in a coma because of the aneurysm... it's common for people that have had brain trauma to suffer from aneurysms..._

He didn't even look like Blaine anymore. His hair had been shaved off so they could operate. It was just barely starting to grow back in. Kurt knew it was just hair, but he missed it. He knew Blaine was going to as well. There were so many wires, tubes. Far more then when he was in here the first time.

He was thinner, but when you didn't eat for two weeks, that would tend to happen.

Kurt was asleep at the end of Blaine's bed. His text books were everywhere. This had been his routine for the last two weeks. Barely sleep at night, drag himself to school, sit in the back of Glee not singing a note and then he flew to the hospital to be with Blaine. Every now and then Rachel or Mercedes would come with him. Wes and David had stopped by a few times. In the beginning, Kurt was sure he'd wake up in a few days, like he had before.

A few days came and went.

He knew things had been to easy. Maybe not easy, but smooth. Kurt assumed Blaine had been one of the lucky few, but he'd been known to be wrong.

Now, here he was, thinner himself, exhausted, emotionally warn out. He offically knew everyone that worked on the floor, their shifts. All of the girls brought him something to eat, but Kurt didn't eat much. He didn't like leaving the room to use the bathroom. Bedpans looked awful tempting at times.

"Kurt," came a soft whisper. Kurt shot awake, looking at Blaine, but he was still out cold. Disoriented, Kurt looked up. Burt was kneeled beside him, his hand on his son's back. "Time to go home."

"N... no, it's-"

"It's almost nine. Blaine is in good hands, and he has been. It's time to go home for the night." Burt had been worried about his son for weeks. Kurt didn't talk to anyone, didn't smile. He spent most of his waking moments at a hospital. Burt was worried about Blaine too, but there was nothing anyone could do till he woke up.

Kurt looked around the room a little lost, slowly getting out of the chair. He picked up his books and packed them into his bag, which his father took for him. Wrapping his arm around his son, the two made their way out to the car.

The ride home was quiet, accept for the soft music on the radio. Kean came on and Kurt reached across, flicking the radio off. Burt didn't say a word, keeping his attention on the road.

Back at the house, Carol was sitting at the kitchen table. When the door opened she got up, hoping there was some good news, but both boys looked like their puppy had been kicked. She made eye contact with Burt, who shook his head.

Kurt thought he was just going to be able to get upstairs, but Burt didn't let him go. Up the stairs they went right to Kurt's room, closing the door behind him. "Dad..."

"Sit."

Kurt did as he was told, Burt sitting down right beside him. Instantly, he collected his son into his arms. "You're never to big to cry on my shoulder. You've been through hell the last few months." It reminded him of when Kurt's mother had been sick. Good days, bad days and then she was gone. The fact Kurt was going through this all over again, killed Burt inside.

At first, Kurt was limp in his father's arms and then he clung to him. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were so dry, all he could do was sob softly. Burt kissed his son's head, rocking him slowly. "I know Kurt. It's okay. Blaine is one hell of a fighter, the doctor's did everything they could. It's just on him to wake up and he will. You know why?" Kurt shook his head. "Because he's got you and that amazing group of friends. His family. That kid has a lot to live for. This is just a rough patch in the road. But he's dating my son and if he's anything like you, he's going to come out of this kicking and screaming, ready to fight.

"But he wouldn't want you to suffer like this either Kurt. You've practically made yourself sick. I think you weigh ten pounds less then you did. You're already to damn skinny. I know you're not sleeping, watch you toss around at night. Not knowing, is the hardest thing in the world. But watching my son make himself sick is harder." Burt looked down at Kurt, who was looking back at him, his eyes bright red with tears he just couldn't seem to shed. Burt looked like he was about to cry himself. "You are the most important person in the world to me. And I wish I could take this pain away for you. All the bullying, to make Blaine better. No one deserves a break more then you. But you are not a weak man. And my son didn't pick a weak man to love." Burt squeezed Kurt a little harder.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt whispered. His father was right. Blaine had been right. Worrying all the time, didn't help anything. It didn't change the past or the future. He was letting this consume him, just like Blaine said. If Blaine woke up right now and saw him, he'd feel awful and the poor guy was already hurting enough.

Burt held his son a little longer, before he helped him sit back up. "Hungry?"

"You know, I am."

"Good. What would you like. Anything as long as I see you eating again."

"Mac and cheese. Spider-Man." Burt smiled and kissed Kurt's head. He'd have to make a trip to the store, but it was worth it.

"I'll go get that. You clean up and tuck yourself in. There's a marathon of ahh, what's her name there, Hepburn or someone. You want some hot chocolate?" Kurt nodded his head, placing his school bag on the floor. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he checked to see if any of the nurses had texted him, but his phone was silent.

His father was right. Blaine was a strong man. He was like any good performer. He'd make his grand entrance when he was good and ready.

_Just Dance_ was playing. Default ringer. Kurt rolled over in his bed, searching for his phone. He noticed it was two in the afternoon. Had he really slept through the night? His TV was still on, blaring _My Fair Lady_. He loved this part. _I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face_. No, Gaga was playing again. Groaning, Kurt continued the search for his phone, finding it tucked under his pillow. He'd missed five calls. Anderson, Anderson, Lima Valley Hospital, Anderson, Anderson.

Kurt's stomach dropped and with a shakey hand, he hit redial. Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the rings and then someone picked up.

"Kurt," came Mrs. Anderson's voice. "Hang on..." There was a silence and Kurt's breathing started to become unsteady. What was going-

"Kurt, they shaved my head."

Blaine.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, tucking his head into his knees. "I thought you looked different last time I saw you." He wanted to keep the mood light, but he'd finally found the ability to cry. Relief like no other washed over Kurt. "When did you decide to wake up?"

"Came around this morning. Scared the crap out of a nurse." Blaine sounded so tired, but his light heart humor was still there. That was his boy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Dad brought me home to sleep."

"Mom said you've practically pitched a tent in the room. You're crazy, Hummel."

"Crazy in love. Can you blame me?"

"Not a bit. When do I get to see the beautiful face that matches the voice?"

"Just as soon as I stop crying and get showered. As fast as I can." Kurt looked up to his door. His father was standing there, smiling at his son. He mouthed 'I told you,' before he left to give him some privacy.

"Kurt."

"Yes, love?"

"Can you bring me a hat? I can not pull off bald." Kurt laughed, running his hand through his mess of hair.

"I will bring my whole collection. I will go buy you a store of designer hats if you want." If it meant making Blaine happy and healthy, he'd do it.

"You're crazy."

"Yes, in love. We've been over this already."

xXxXxXxXx

Christmas was soon upon them. Blaine had once again powered through and made up for lost work. Thankfully, the work load at McKinnley wasn't anything to what he had to make up at Dalton. It was times like this, he was greatful he'd switched over. The Glee Club was outside at the Westerville King's Island Christmas Spectacular, there to support their friends. Kurt and Blaine were bundled up next to the stage, waiting their turn to go on. The knit hat that Blaine was wearing had some dark hair poking out from under it. It had been to Blaine's great relief, his hair grew quickly. He was starting to look, as he put it, 'human again', Kurt had argued that no matter how he looked, it was amazingly sexy.

"So you got your wish," Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand, the other tucked away to keep warm in his pocket.

"And what might that be?"

"You said last year, you wanted to sing this song with me. Well here we are."

"Mmm, you're right, I did. Lucky me. I seem to always get what I want. This solo, singing with you, you..." Blaine leaned to whisper in Kurt's ear. "You later?" Kurt felt all the color move to his face, but he couldn't help but smile.

"There is a very good chance of that," he said, directing his attention to the girl onstage. She was all show, but she didn't have the voice to back it up. Somewhere, Rachel Berry was controling herself not to charge the stage and take over. All though, right now, he almost wished she would.

"And what about you. You must have had a Christmas wish last year. Did it come true?"

Kurt brought his focus back to Blaine. "It did."

"Well? What was it?"

"Singing this solo with you. Being with you. Being kissed by you... there was a very long list to Santa last year." Kurt grinned.

"And what about this year? Any big wishes from Santa Claus?" The audience cheered loudly as the girls act ended.

Kurt, however didn't miss a beat. "I got that already too."

"Did you now. And what more could you have asked for?" Blaine was curious now.

"You haven't had an episode since your aneurysm. Headaches, yes, but you get to be yourself. We dominated sectionals last week..."

"You still amaze me, Kurt," Blaine said, thanking the stage manager as he passed them both a microphone. "You know what I'm wishing for this year?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess. Not with your imagination."

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him. "You."

Kurt smiled. "You have me."

"Forever?"

Kurt felt his heart skip several times. "Forever is an awful long time to put up with me."

"I like a challenge," Blaine smiled.

"Then you're stuck with me, Blaine Anderson."

"There are worse fates." Blaine slid away from Kurt making his way onto the stage to the cheers of the Glee Club in the front row. Kurt watched him go, unable to keep the smile from his face.

_Finally,_ he thought as he followed his boyfriend out to sing _Baby It's Cold Outside._

_A perfect day._  
><strong><br>The End.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments :) Please! Keep them coming. I always like the feedback. Encourages me to try new things and write more. I'm glad you've stuck with Blaine and Kurt through this little episode. Hopefully, future stories with them will be MUCH happier. Hope you all enjoyed reading as I did writing :)**


	9. Ten Years Later Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone for all the comments and reviews :) After recieving a few messages about an epilogue, I decided to write one up. I hope you all enjoy. This is dedicated to LuLuSims, because I think she started the quest for this epilogue :)**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a nice breeze coming from the direction of Central Park. It was the last few days of summer, but the city of New York never slept. College kids were getting out of the bar, traffic flew by. In the distance, you could hear sirens going off.

Kurt considered these noises his lullaby by now. Four years at NYU, living in the city since. The last six years had been amazing. With Blaine and his friends by his side in high school, he survived his senior year and gotten away fast. It was hard to leave his dad, but Carol took such good care of him. He swore he wouldn't be one of those people that called home all the time, but once a week turned into once a day.

The city had been a blessing to the blooming star. No one cared he was gay and if they did, they didn't say a thing. He made more friends in his acting classes, enjoyed going out to see shows. It was the freedom he'd dreamed about. He'd even managed a job selling merchandise in one of the theatres while he was in school.

As for Blaine, he went across town to Fordham. Law School had been a pain, but he pulled through it with top marks. He'd even managed a few rolls in the school plays. Right out of Law School, he'd been hired by a firm so upgrading from Kurt's little apartment, to a bigger loft by Central Park.

This was where the two of them laid together, the only light in the room, coming from the TV.

It had been ten years since they graduated from McKinnley. Rachel and Finn had just flown home that afternoon after a nice visit. Most of the old Glee club had come out to see Kurt in his show, to see the apartment, to catch up. Everyone was doing really good.

"You should try to get some sleep," Blaine whispered, his hands wrapping tighter around Kurt's middle. "You've got two shows tomorrow."

"Mmm, you should too. It's been a crazy week." With all the visitors, the work load at the firm. Blaine had been doing so well the past few years as far as seizures went. There was always a chance something could trigger one every now and again, but he was fine. The constant fear it could happen was gone. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms so he could face him, his hand running over the scruff on Blaine's face.

Blaine flashed him a loving smile, one that had never faded in the last ten years. "I can always take a nap. Tomorrow is the weekend. Weekends mean days off for me."

"Not sure how much of a day off it is, when you're home alone and I'm off to do two shows," Kurt smiled back, sighing. "I just know if I try to go to sleep..."

"Shhh, just relax. We've had a lot of people here the last few months. But we've got the house to ourselves, no entertaining or running around." Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead.

A soft cry rang out in the room and Kurt sat up. "I told you," he grinned, slidding off the bed, fixing his PJ bottoms as he walked down the hall. Blaine laid there a moment staring at the baby monitor, shaking his head.

"It's Lizzy," he murmered. Their little girl always wanted Kurt's attention at the worst times of night. Like daughter, like father. Blaine rolled off the bed, grabbing his own bottoms off the floor before he followed after Kurt to the nursery.

Blaine stepped into the room, smiling at Kurt who had the little one resting on his shoulder. She seemed perfectly content now that her father had her. The dark tuft of hair on her head, looked darker against Kurt's pale complexion. "She's definately your daughter," Kurt grinned, placing a kiss to his daughter's head.

"Did Jackson wake up?" Blaine asked, moving over to the crib. Their son was still fast asleep, at least for a few more hours. "That's my boy." When it came to who was their _real_ father, it didn't matter to them. Though judging by the children's characteristics, it was clear they looked just like Blaine.

In the end though, they were just as much Kurt's kids as his. They were almost three months old now and they seemed to have them down to a science. Kurt was the worrier and Blaine was far to laid back for Kurt's tastes some days. There had been many a call to Carol about poop and spit up while Blaine just went with the flow of things.

"Elizabeth," Blaine whispered, coming over to kiss her head. "You ate a big din din and you're super dry," he said checking her diaper. "You gotta let Daddy sleep so he doesn't have wrinkles on stage."

"Don't even joke about that," Kurt said, walking around the room in the hopes he'd rock the little girl back to sleep. Blaine chuckled before he took their daughter from him.

"Bed. This is my late night, not yours." Kurt pouted, but Blaine leaned in to kiss him. "That pout doesn't work on me and you know it." Kurt just rolled his eyes, leaning down to give Jackson a kiss, before he left. Walking down the hall to their room, he passed pictures of graduations, diplomas, playbills from shows Kurt had been in. There were some pictures of their 'civil union'. Legally, the world could call it what they wanted, but Kurt and Blaine were married. Just before Kurt got to their bedroom, there was a new set of pictures on the wall.

Elizabeth Carol and Jackson Hale Hummel-Anderson. They were already getting so big. Kurt couldn't help but wish they'd stay little longer, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. They'd already doubled in size. Kurt never thought he'd want kids. He saw what a pain he'd been to his Dad sometimes, he saw other brats that screamed and cursed their parents names. Kurt didn't honestly know what had woo'd him to consider kids.

Maybe it was the promise they'd look like Blaine. Dark, curly hair, perfect smiles and his down to earth nature. Okay, maybe Lizzy was more like Kurt. Genetics wise, it couldn't be possible, but Blaine swore she reminded him of Kurt.

He looked at the clock as he made his way back into the room. Quater of one. Laying down in the bed, he focused on the TV, turning it down more so he could try to fall asleep. Kurt could still hear Elizabeth fussing. She'd calm down soon, he just hoped Jackson didn't decide to join the party. Then he would have to get up again.

And then he heard Blaine over the monitor.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part<br>Baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
>Pay no heed to what they say<br>Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear<br>Baby of mine_

_If they knew all about you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for the right to hold you<em>

_From your head down to your toes  
>You're not much, goodness knows<br>But you're so precious to me  
>Sweet as can be<br>Baby of mine _

It was only a few minutes later, Blaine joined Kurt back in their room, slipping into the bed. He snuggled up against Kurt from behind, sure he'd probably fallen asleep by now.

Until he heard Kurt sniffle.

"Kurt, baby, are you crying?"

"N..no.."

Kurt rolled over in the bed, looking up at Blaine, his eyes misty. He didn't get to hear Blaine sing as often. He still did, but lawyers didn't sing at work. He'd hum in the shower, maybe sing a song on the radio every now and then, but sing like that? It had been so long. Blaine's voice was still his favorite.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine smiled, pulling him in close.

"I'm okay. I'm okay I just heard you... you should sing more. Like you used to. You're in charge of lullaby's from now on. This voice is saved for the stage from now on."

"And the shower in the morning. My day isn't complete unless you're singing _Gypsey_ to the shower head at the top of your lungs." Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up and kissed him softly. "Now, let's get some sleep. We both have a full schedule tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Dad and Carol aren't coming till Mond... he's coming early isn't he?"

"Man can't get enough of your show. He's proud of you Kurt, can you blame him. Cheers for you like he's at a Red's game. It's adorable. I know where you get it from," Blaine smiled, kissing him once more for good measure.

Kurt blushed as he tucked himself under Blaine's chin, closing his eyes. Life was good and had changed so much. Kurt had grown up a great deal since high school. He could be the person he always wanted to be when he was younger. No longer was he afraid to admitt out loud he was gay, to walk down the street and be stared at for what he chose to wear. People loved him more for his bold choices.

Best of all, despite everything that had happened, he had Blaine. It was hard to believe that after all these years, they'd yet to grow tired of one another. How many people told them first love was an old wives tale these days, but they'd beaten the odds. Had it been easy? Of course not. Kurt thought they were doomed to end after prom, but they'd worked through what happened. College was a lot more stressful for Blaine, but Kurt was there every morning with coffee and bagels. To this day, Blaine didn't know how Kurt had gotten past the Nazi security guards without a pass. He'd narrowed it down to that Hummel charm.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, feeling his husband laxed in his arms.

"Hmmm?" Oh yeah, he was fading.

"Goodnight, baby of mine." Blaine didn't get a response that time and he knew Kurt was asleep. Turning the TV off, the sounds of New York City still filtered in with the breeze. All was quiet on the baby front. Health wise, life wise, everything had finally fallen into place for them.

Life was good.

**Fin.**


End file.
